Gato Luz
Regular= Gato Luz was the first Light-type robot added to the The Robots. It is also the mascot of the game. Gato Luz means "Light Cat" in Spanish. You obtain this robot by joining the official group for the game, 'THE JAYSON130000 GAMES'. Appearance Gato Luz is a cat-like robot, with grey limbs, and its torso, head, ears and tail change color from white to grey, depending on the time of day. A light bulb floats above it's head, which constantly turns on and off. It moves on all fours, but it stands up straight when staying still. In the first upgrade, it now stands up, even when moving, and grows white claws on its hands. 3 vertical lines appear on its torso, and it gains 2 lightbulbs, both of which are above its ears, and its limbs change to black. In the second upgrade, its head, body, claws and tail changes to yellow. Its claws become longer, with the addition of more claws on its feet. The lines on its torso changes to blades, and a medium-sized lightbulb is added between its ears, making the lightbulb count 3. In the third upgrade, all of its body parts, except the eyes, arms, legs and torso blades, change to red. Its hand claws become significally longer, and a large lightbulb is added above the medium lightbulb, making the lightbulb count 4. The lightbulbs' color when on also changes to red. Its eyes become yellow, and its head spins around when it is still. In the ultra upgrade, it is now on all fours at all times, even when it is not moving. It eyes are black, and it has no claws on its feet. It retains the 4 lightbulbs above its head and the claws on its hands. Health Moves Upgrades GatoLuz1.png|At Start GatoLuz2.png|First Upgrade GatoLuz3.png|Second Upgrade GatoLuz4.png|Third Upgrade GatoLuzUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Trivia * In the image when you select the robot, the skin or fur of Gato Luz is green. This is the same for the Wolf of Snow. * When you join the group and get this robot, you will automatically receive 5 levels for it. * The ultra used to be Spacial, but it got changed to Light on version 1.4.3. |-| Shiny= The shiny form of Gato Luz was added to the game on Version 1.2.2. It is obtained by playing the game for 30 minutes without leaving the server. Its unevolved form is one of the fastest robots in the game. Appearance The shiny form of Gato Luz is a cat-like robot, with light pink limbs, and its torso, head, ears and tail change color from light to dark pink, depending on the time of day. A light bulb floats above it's head, which constantly turns on and off. It moves on all fours, but it stands up straight when staying still. In the first upgrade, it now stands up, even when moving, and grows pink claws on its hands. 3 vertical lines appear on its torso, and it gains 2 lightbulbs, both of which are above its ears. In the second upgrade, its head, body, claws and tail changes from light blue to dark gray, depending on the time of day. Its claws become longer, with the addition of more claws on its feet. The lines on its torso changes to pink blades, and a medium-sized lightbulb is added between its ears, making the lightbulb count 3. In the third upgrade, all of its body parts, except the eyes, arms, legs and torso blades, change to neon green. Its hand claws become significally longer, and a large lightbulb is added above the medium lightbulb, making the lightbulb count 4. The lightbulbs' color when on also changes to red, except for the large lightbulb, which flashes between dark pink and neon green. Its eyes become yellow, and its head spins around when it is still. In the ultra upgrade, it is now on all fours at all times, even when it is not moving. It has no claws on its feet, and it retains the 4 lightbulbs above its head and the claws on its hands. Health Moves Evolutions SGatoLuz1.png|At Start SGatoLuz2.png|First Upgrade SGatoLuz3.png|Second Upgrade SGatoLuz4.png|Third Upgrade SGatoLuzUltra.png|Ultra Upgrade Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Gato Category:Light Category:Shiny Robot Category:Ultra Robot